Poison
by MonniM
Summary: Inuyasha falls ill after a battle with his brother Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Warning: InuxKag

 **What's Wrong Inuyasha?**

It was a few days after Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought. Sesshomaru was attempting to take the jewel shards from me again. During the battle Sesshomaru let out a lot of his poison again, infecting Inuyasha. Per usual he says he's fine but by now I know he's lying.

"Inuyasha can we just rest for a little while? You need to let your wounds heal. There's no way you're going to beat Naraku in this condition." I scolded him. He stopped in his tracks.

"Fine, there's a river up ahead. We'll make camp there." He began to walk ahead of us again. Shippou was on my back and whispered to me,

"Kagome, he didn't argue. Something is not right with him." My heart sank.

"I know Shippou."

Miroku, Sango, Shippou and I remained calm although giving concerned glances the rest of the way there.

"I can feel you guys being weird back there, what is it?" Inuyasha protested.

"Inuyasha we're concerned something is wrong, you seem not like your usual self." Miroku responded. Inuyasha looked away.

"Jeez, you guys overanalyze everything. I'm just tired is all." He tried to convince us but even his tone of voice was off.

"If you say so, how much farther is this river?" Miroku asked.

"We're basically here." As he said it, we turned a corner and were right by the stream. We dropped our bags and Inuyasha started a fire. He went off to gather more wood with Miroku.

"Inuyasha, you look extremely pale, are you sure nothing is wrong?" Miroku kept pestering, determined to get it out of him.

Inuyasha sighed.

"I'm just really fucking tired."

"Let's go back then and join the others. The fire should hold through the night." Inuyasha nodded in agreement and the two returned. Sango and I had begun to make food.

"Here Inuyasha, eat something and then you can sleep." I handed him a bowl of ramen.

He took it and ate slowly. We watched in horror, amazed he wasn't scarfing it down like normal. Obviously he picked up on our stares.

"Will you guys give it a rest already. I told you I was tired." He handed me back the bowl, half eaten and walked over and curled up near a tree.

"Inuyasha, I'm worried about you." Shippou said. Inuyasha grunted in response.

"Leave him Shippou. He is not willing to allow his friends to be concerned so we will not bother." Miroku stated. I couldn't help but agree with him. Inuyasha's stubbornness to let people care about him got on my nerves frequently. After the rest of us finished our meals we laid down to sleep as well. Shippou cuddled into me like he normally did at night.

I had fallen asleep quickly, not realizing how tired I really was. I woke when I heard gagging, I sat up accidently waking Shippou. I looked over quickly worried about Inuyasha who was gone.

"Ka…gome…?" Shippou rubbed his tired eyes, still half awake.

"Sorry Shippou, I had a bad dream. I'm going to go walk it off, go back to sleep okay? I'll be right back." I laid him back on his side, facing away from the woods behind us. He did not respond, insinuating he had already dozed back off. I quietly got up and began towards the woods. Far enough in the distance I heard panting and more gagging.

"Inuyasha?" I whispered.

I heard no answer but I was getting closer to the heavy breathing and soon enough I came across a long silver haired boy on his knees hunched over. The gagging came again but with something clearly following it. I went into big sister mode remembering what I did for Souta when he was sick like this. I grabbed Inuyasha's long hair out of his face and began to rub his back. I felt him heave forward and everything came flooding out. After a few seconds of getting sick, he relaxed a little.

"Inuyasha why didn't you tell me you were feeling like this?" I felt the tears coming into my eyes. He moaned a little.

"I didn't want anyone to worry."

I didn't respond, I was crying now. Half because I was mad, half because I was scared. Demons don't get sick. But maybe since he was half human he could?

"Are you done?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I'm so nauseous." It almost sounded like he was crying too.

"Don't hold it in, it'll make it worse trust me." He fell forward again and I put a hand around him to keep him stable. He began to breathe heavy again, it was almost a warning sign another wave of sick was about to hit him. I remembered Souta doing a similar thing. I felt him jerk forward, I held him a little tighter. I felt his hand grab onto mine. Almost like he was thanking me. He gagged once and began to violently throw up. His weight was becoming too much and he kept throwing up. I tied my hair elastic into his hair putting it out of his face, I held him with both hands now. He threw up for several minutes, I could hear sobs in between but I wouldn't dare tell him.

"Kagome… it won't stop." He managed to say between episodes.

"It'll be okay Inuyasha, just get it all out." I rubbed his back. Another wave hit him and he started to throw up bile. I knew this meant it was nearing an end. Almost instantly he started dry heaving. It was clear he was crying now.

"Kagome … it hurts so bad…" His sobs were silent and restricted but I could tell he was in some serious pain.

"Just breathe, you're dry heaving, that means there's nothing left for you to throw up. So just focus on breathing, calm down." He leaned back into me and put his head against my shoulder. I held him trying to be of some comfort.

"Kagome can we leave? I don't want the others to see me like this." I didn't argue with him. I knew it would be better to treat him in my era anyway.

"Yes, when you're feeling up to moving we'll head back to the well." He nodded.

 **That's all for the first chapter! Let me know what you guys thought! If you have any suggestions or have anything you want to see happen, let me know** **Thanks so much for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Warning: InuxKag

 **The Poison Gets To Him**

I had left a note for Sango and the others about Inuyasha and I's sudden return to my era. I blamed myself for the illness leaving Inuyasha out of it. By the time we got back to my home, he was exhausted and it was very obvious.

"Come on Inuyasha, you can rest in my room." I encouraged him. He nodded and slowly followed me into the house.

"Hi mom, hi gramps. Inuyasha isn't feeling great so he's going to stay here until he is better. Is that all right?" I asked, hoping for a good response.

"Of course Kagome, let me know if you need anything." I could always count on mom. Gramps shrugged and I took that as a yes enough. I grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and we went upstairs. I started by giving him some lounge clothes that my cousin had handed down to Souta, they were much to big for Souta but they looked like they would fit Inuyasha. Which they did. I had never seen him in such normal clothes. He looked so comfortable and cute and if he hadn't been feeling so poorly I probably wouldn't have been able to resist cuddling up with him. I could tell he felt just as comfortable as he looked, he came out of the bathroom with a drowsy look in his eyes and immediately got in the bed under the blankets.

"Are you warm enough?" I asked. He nodded pulling the hood of the black sweatshirt he was wearing over his ears.

"I'm going to go make you some ramen to eat okay?" I rubbed his shoulder.

"I don't know if it will stay down." He answered hesitantly.

"It's okay, it'll help get whatever is making you sick out of your system. I'll bring some water too. I'll be right back." He nodded and I left the room. I walked down the stairs just to be met with mom and gramps again.

"What could a demon possibly be sick with?" Gramps questioned me suspiciously.

"I'm not sure Gramps it's worrying me too, is there anything you know that could help me?" I asked as I pulled a bowl and ramen out of the cabinet.

"Hmm, I may have some herbs in mind. You must not give him any normal medications, it could react poorly with his demon side."

"He was throwing up a lot, I don't know if that helps you with finding the right herbs. I'm going to check his temperature when I go back up."

"If a demon is throwing up it means there's something attacking his system for sure… is there anyway he could have been poisoned?" Gramps questioned. My mind went back to his fight with Sesshomaru.

"His older brother, he's a full demon and has a poison he can secrete. Him and Inuyasha had a fight just hours before Inuyasha started to get sick…but in the past Inuyasha will just get a cough and light headed from being around the poison." I explained to Gramps.

"Was he struck by his brother? Check for a wound, if there is one, the poison could be infecting him from this wound." I nodded as the microwave went off, implying the ramen was done.

"I'll check Gramps, thank you." He smiled as I left heading back to Inuyasha. I walked into the room to him fast asleep. I felt his forehead that was hot from a fever. His breathing was heavy, I slowly lifted the sweatshirt checking for any wounds. He moved a little and I stopped hoping not to wake him up. I saw a little bit of blood on the band of the grey sweat pants he was in and followed the line it dripped from to an obvious claw mark on his side.

"This must be where Sesshomaru struck him…" I whispered to myself. I cautiously pulled his sweatshirt back down and tucked him back in. I hated to wake him since I knew had been exhausted from our trip back from his era.

"Inuyasha." I shook him gently. He made a face and opened his now blood shot eyes.

"Your foods ready, can you try to eat a little for me?" I asked gently. He sat up slowly nodding. I handed him the ramen and sat next to him, deciding to do some homework since I was home.

"What's that?" He asked peering over at my work.

"Algebra." I answered, he looked puzzled.

"What's that?"

"It's a kind of math."

"Math?" He cocked his head at me.

"It's something people in my era need to know." I giggled a little at him.

"You're a lot smarter than you look." He said to me. I made a face.

"Are you implying I look stupid?" I questioned. He smirked. He didn't answer though, this made my heart sink a little. It was a sign he still was not feeling himself.

"Inuyasha did you know your brother struck you? You have a bad wound on your side." He nodded at me.

"I think that's making me sick." He stated.

"I think so too, Gramps is going to get some herbs for you to help it and you. In the meantime is it okay if I clean it? I don't want it to get anymore infected."

"I guess so." He answered. I went in the bathroom and grabbed some anti-septic. I came back and grabbed the ramen he had eaten a good majority off and put it on the bed side table.

"This might sting a little." I warned. I lifted the side of his sweatshirt and dabbed the wound with the cloth of anti-septic. He cringed a little but made no intense movement. I finished and cleaned the blood around the wound and put his sweatshirt back down.

"All done! You can lay back down if you want." He glanced up at me.

"Kagome…can I tell you something?" I sat down next to him and held his hand.

"Of course you can, are you okay?" He looked down at my question.

"I really hate being sick to my stomach. It was the worst when I was a kid, it only happened a few times when the villagers tried to kill me off. I'd get really sick from their poison attempts and my mother could barely do anything to make me stop crying. It makes me feel like I'm not in control. I really hate it." This was the most he had opened up to me before about his childhood. My heart ached for him, I saw a small tear run down his face. Instinctively I wiped the tear from his face and he looked at me. I smiled at him,

"I promise I'll be right here for you the whole time. I'll stay right next to you until you're better. Tears, vomit and all." He tucked my hair behind my ear, leaned in and kissed me. It was so soft and gentle, it was sweet. I kissed him back. I felt myself getting lost, he held me around the waist so carefully. He pulled away first, giving me a small smile before he laid back down. His hair was still pulled back with my hair elastic.

"Inuyasha can I brush your hair?" I asked. He nodded,

"Just don't pull it too much." He protested. I smiled, I took his hair out of the pony tail and began to detangle his elegant mane of silver. The comfort put him to sleep instantly. Inuyasha has been so sweet since we got back to my era. I did not know if this was a side effect of the poison, or if he could actually be this genuinely sweet to me. I decided not to overthink it and just enjoy it while it lasted. I hated seeing him sick, but enjoyed seeing this deeper side of him. I had started to doze off when Gramps walked in.

"Kagome, I brought some ginger tea. If he begins to feel nauseous again, have him drink it. I think we should let the poison run its course to avoid any side effects trying to sub-side it." He told me.

"Okay gramps, I'll trust you." I smiled taking the tea from him.

"Let me know if new symptoms arise." He mentioned as he left. I allowed myself to doze off again, after checking to see how Inuyasha's fever was fairing. He was still fast asleep. I laid my head on the spare pillow and fell asleep quickly.

I was woken up after what felt like 30 minutes. Inuyasha was sitting up with his knees to his chest, his head between his knees.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" I sat up slowly putting my hand on his shoulder. He shook his head,

"Nauseous." Was all he said. I understood and grabbed the bucket knowing he felt too sick to try the tea. I put the bucket next to him.

"It's right here if you need it." He took it hesitantly. His breathing was picking up, I knew what was coming. I positioned myself next to him, rubbing his back and whispering it'll be okay to him. The tears did start flowing.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be, I'm here." He put his elbows on the edge of the bucket holding his head in his hands. The gagging started with heavier breathing.

"Let it out Inuyasha, you'll feel better." He was quietly sobbing and I felt bad I couldn't help more. He lurched forward releasing the ramen he had eaten hours before. He coughed and threw up more. His sobs became more apparent in between waves of getting sick.

"Shh, calm down Inuyasha it's okay. You're okay." I attempted to soothe him. He started coughing again, letting out the rest of what was left in his stomach. His breathing calmed down.

"Better?" I asked, still rubbing his back. He nodded.

"Gramps brought up some ginger tea. It's suppose to help when you feel nauseous, when it starts to hit you again sip it so you don't throw up again okay?" I placed the tea next to the bed on his side.

"Can I have a tissue?" He asked. I grabbed one and handed it to him, he was still holding his head over the bucket. He wiped his mouth and dropped the used tissue in the trash. He sat up and laid back down.

"Kagome, can you play with my hair again?" he asked quietly. I giggled a little and did what he asked. Once again, he was almost out instantly. He was so peaceful looking, he looked like an innocent little kid. I started to clean up, leaving him in his bliss for the rest of the night.

 **More Chapters to come! Let me know what you think! Thanks so much for reading**


End file.
